Cosas imprevistas
by Makie Karin
Summary: Puedes maldecir y querer matar a Komui, sí, hazlo, vamos, pero después de todo, eso no cambiara el hecho que...no estás en tu cuerpo original/ Lavyu.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, yo aquí, de nuevo, poniendo una historia Lavyu, solo que esta no es nueva, es una antigua que por el mal manejo de los personajes, mala narración y al no saber nada sobre el romance hicieron que esta historia, anteriormente llamada "sin suerte" - creo- llegara a odiarla por ello lo borre y todo eso, pero hace poco leí mi cuaderno en donde estaba esta historia bien escrita, así que...decidí volver a hacerla. Ah, para que no se confundan, la narración es en primera persona.

Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, son todos de Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

Prologo.

* * *

Algunas veces deseaba odiarlos, pero a la ves no hacerlo, aquellos _sueños _que se repetían al menos una ves por semana, llegaban a molestar a tal punto de no dejarme dormir, lo peor es que no los puedo odiar. En ese sueño que al final y al cabo no es un sueño, solo es...bueno no entiendo mucho el sueño, solo sé que hay una mujer a la que quiero reconocer, la promesa que al parecer hicimos y no sé casi nada sobre ello, por eso, por tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, es que algunas veces desearía odiarlos, porque no entiendo y no sé si esta búsqueda sea algo que deba continuar.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana mas próxima, vi los rayos del sol, _no quería salir, _pero sabia que no podría volver a dormir, nunca lo logro después de tener esos _sueños _que siempre acaban por despertarme, aunque esté muy cansado, nunca lo logro. Entonces decidí vestirme y peinarme para salir, para ir a comer algo y luego ir a meditar otra ves sobre la mujer. Antes de salir vi la esquina de mi cuarto, donde esta ese reloj de arena con la flor de loto dentro, esa cosa que solo yo puedo ver. _No se cayo ningún pétalo. _

No me gusta salir, cuando salgo siempre me encuentro con la escoria de la orden, los seres mas idiotas que haya conocido. Vienen a la orden voluntariamente, nadie les pidió tal cosa, pero como los tarados quieren "ayudar a su Dios" -_vaya idiotas- _vienen a la orden. Joder que ellos tenia la opción de jamás poner un pie en la orden, pero no...ellos quisieron ir a esta maldita guerra, solo a morir, por ello y mucho mas cosas no soporto ver a los buscadores.

Odio la cafetería, siempre llena de gente idiota, mayormente buscadores, algunos exorcistas y uno que otro cíentífico. No me agrada ir a pedirle mi orden al tipo _raro _que es Jerry. Odio la cafetería, solo voy porque tengo que comer. _Mierda. _

-Buenos días Yu.

El día empeoró.

Ese imbécil que tiene poco respeto a su vida, se acerco a mi, llevando en su mano una taza, con la boba sonrisa pegada a su estúpido rostro, se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente de donde yo estaba, era obvio que no le respondería así que solo seguí comiendo mi comida, como si no escuchara nada, en verdad que no quería volver a escuchar su voz y era mucho mejor callarme y mas tarde gritarle que no me llamara por mi nombre de pila. No lo soporto -y tampoco es como si quisiera hacerlo- al idiota que siempre me dice con el nombre que solo _esa persona _puede llamarme, no importa cuanto lo amenace o lo golpe, él sigue diciéndome así, no lo entiendo, juro que no puedo comprender cuán idiota puede llegara ser el conejo.

Fue raro. Al menos para mi lo fue. El parlanchin de la orden, el conejo con boca de loro no volvió a hablar, solo tomaba el líquido que había dentro de su taza sin decir nada, sin sonreír, estaba extrañamente serio. Parecía que ese gato hambriento por fin comió la lengua al idiota.

Ya estaba acabando de comer.

El tarado siguió callado.

Una ves que acabé de comer, me levante de la silla, dispuesto a irme del lugar, para irme a mi cuarto u otro lugar con menos gente. Cuando ya estaba fuera de la cafetería, supe que seria un día tranquilo, algo le paso a mi molestia que casi todo el tiempo me jodía, sin él, seria un día tranquilo, de eso no hay duda.

-Espera Yu.

El gato le devolvió la lengua al pelirrojo. _Puto gato. _

-¿No me podías decir que te ibas?, eres tan cruel Yu -se quejó el idiota.

Me enoje, ese idiota seguía diciéndome por el nombre prohibido, ¿Cuántas veces le tengo que repetir al idiota para que se le entre a la cabeza?

-Deja de llamarme por mi nombre de pila imbécil.

-Bah, pero si...

No, yo no le interrumpí -hubiera desea que así fuera- tampoco paso que el gato volvió a comerle la lengua al tarado para que este dejara de hablar, no, solo fue la mala suerte que siempre me acompaña. _Puta suerte. _Komui fue el responsable que el conejo se callara. Si ese imbécil se hubiera quedado quieto, yo nunca hubiera acabado involucrado en toda esta mierda, provocado por el estúpido complejo de hermana. _Maldito Komui._ Quién sabe el por qué el tarado de Komui haya corrido tan rápido como si alguien lo estuviera persiguiendo, -el cobarde no enfrenta sus problemas, maldito cobarde- y para colmo ni siquiera veía hacia delante, por ello, por el estúpido de Komui que no vio por donde corría, se estrelló contra mi y el conejo.

Cuando me recupere del choque y cuando el muy hijo de puta de Komui se levanto, dejando me aplastarme, fui directo hacia él, enojado, emputado, tanto que ni me di cuenta de la cara de horror que tenia Komui.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa? -me dirigí a Komui.

El complejo de hermana no contesto, pero pude escuchar un grito de parte del conejo.

* * *

Hasta aquí.

Bueno, como dije antes, esta historia es la mejora de la otra, así que si leíste la otra...sabrás que paso, jajajaja.

Es la primera ves -perdón, segunda- que hago una historia en primera persona, así que me dicen si me equivocado en tiempos o si he mezclado la primera persona con la tercera o...cualquier cosa.

La próxima ves va a ser narrado por Lavi y dirá que paso y demás.

Esta historia es un poco larga, calculo que unos ¿10? O ¿15? Capítulos, pero creo que los episodios van a ser cortos.

Buuuueno, alguna pregunta, un insulto, felicitación...¿algo?, si han sentido algo en este pequeño prologo, solo digan, no los va a matar poner un comentario.

Espero ver si hay algo por aquí.

Hasta que ponga el otro capitulo. Adiós.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno se me olvido poner esto, que es una cosa muy importante que… bueno, esta historia fue nuevamente inspirada por la historia "Kuro no Hana" de la escritora Kanashimi amai. Es muy buena historia y la verdad es que me llego a encantar su historia. Antes de nada quería agradecer a la escritora, puesto que me da dado la inspiración necesaria para poder hacer la historia esta.

* * *

**_Capítulo 1_**

**_¿Y… ahora que hacemos?_**

* * *

Bueno yo no soy el más fuerte de todos, la verdad es que si físicamente hablando, yo soy el más débil, claro que si tomamos otros aspectos… yo sería el mejor, como intelectualmente o ágilmente o demás cosas que no llevan a hablar de la fuerza, nadie me podría ganar, ni Lena, porque yo soy genial en todos los aspectos, ya que soy el sucesor del viejo Bookman y em… bueno no cambiando el tema, la cuestión fue cuando Komui corrió como un loco y se chocó con Yu, era demasiado lógico que yo cayera de inmediato y que me asustara por el golpe tan repentino, la verdad es que creo que grite cuando Komui nos chocó, también era obvio que me quejara y que les dijera que se levanten de encima, que no quería estar aplastado.

Una vez que Yu y Komui se levantaron de encima de mí, yo me quede un rato sentado viendo como Yu fue a querer golpear a Komui por haberle chocado. La verdad es que yo no estaba de humor ese día, estaba apenas pudiendo ser "Lavi", ya que gracias a Panda no había dormido en toda la noche, simplemente por la excusa que una página de un libro viejo estaba doblada y que yo tenía que repetir todo el libro, –ya que si solo repetía una hoja, la letra sería diferente y se vería "mal"–. Maldición, Panda es un viejo gruñón, abusivo.

Y una vez que Yu dijo una amenaza a Komui, note algo diferente en su voz, era muy diferente puesto que la voz era más delgada, menos amenazante y entonces vi a Yu, pensando que tal vez estaba enfermo o algo así, pero cuando le vi me di cuenta que… su voz no era lo único que cambió, sino… todo él, bueno, ya no sería él, sería más bien, ella… sí. No pude evitar gritar al verlo y cuando Yu se di la vuelta para verme con el ceño fruncido, me di cuenta que de verdad, Yu ahora era… la Yu.

– ¿Qué te pasa idiota?

Pude volver a notar la delgada voz que tenía Yu, entonces quise reír, porque ahora Yu era chica y ese tipo de cosas le encantan a Lavi, tenía la idea de hacerme la burla de Yu y decirle algo así que de igual forma el parecía mujer, así no había mucho cambio, sí, estaba apuntó de hacerlo hasta que note la mirada tan confundida y extrañada que me regala la ahora nueva chica. Pestañe un poco y luego vi a Komui, el cual me miraba con horror. Vi abajo.

– ¡Mierda Komui!

Y no pude evitar gritar. Si… me di cuenta que Yu no era el único que cambio, comencé a levantarme y mi sonrisa que estaba lista para hacer fluir una risa, se esfumo y no pude evitar hacer la mueca de seriedad, molestia y enojo. Me acerque a Komui con un paso mediamente lento, mientras que Yu estaba confundido, porque me veía con una cara de "¿Qué puta te paso idiota?", era algo chistoso, la verdad y si yo no fuera mujer, me hubiera reído, mn… tal vez mucho, bueno no es un tal vez… pero bueno, ese no era el caso en donde yo podida estar feliz y sonriendo, y agh…

– Carajo Komui, otra vez tus malditas fórmulas, mira lo que me han hecho.

Komui me vio muy extrañado, debe ser que mi papel de Lavi nunca haría esto, bueno, casi nunca, entonces fue ahí cuando Yu se dio cuenta que él también estaba diferente, lo supe ya que agarró a Komui con más fuerza. Entonces Komui rió nerviosamente un poco, pero no podía escaparse, puesto que tanto yo como Yu no le íbamos a dejar ir. Estaba seguro que yo me veía molesto y la verdad es que el papel de Lavi no podía estar mucho tiempo, puesto que estaba de mal humor y que ahora era la futura Bookwoman, sí, estaba muy molesto.

– No fue mi culpa, quiero decir… ustedes no se apartaron de mi camino.

Yo hice una mueca, estaba apuntó de decir "vete a la mierda Komui", pero escuche el crujir de los puños de Yu, supe de inmediato que lo iba a golpear y yo lo apoyaba totalmente. Bien… no iba a pasar nada malo si Lenalee no se enteraba que entre yo y Yu hemos golpeado a su hermano hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

…

– Yu espera.

A aquél que llame solo me vio con el ceño más que fruncido, mientras que yo solo lo iba alcanzando. Era demasiado raro ver a aquella figura que me mostraba su ceño fruncido, ya que no era el que acostumbraba, su cara tenía facciones más delicadas, sus pestañas eran más largas y el cuerpo más estilizado, era una chica y una bonita, era Yu, pero diferente. Lo primero que pensé fue en verme a mí, puesto que yo debo ser hermoso, quiero decir, de chico era lindo y ahora debo ser más que lindo, bueno… no sería lindo sino… linda… que raro suena.

– ¿Qué?

– Que esperes, quiero hablar contigo.

– ¿De qué?

Yo solo había suspirado y vi alrededor fijándome que no había nadie cerca para que nos vieran.

– No te lo puedo decir aquí, te lo diré cuando entre a tu cuarto.

– No vas a entrar a mi cuarto.

– ¿Entonces quieres que toda la Orden te vea como mujer Yu?

Estaba seguro que Yu se sentía tan raro como yo y que su orgullo negaría hacer saber al resto de la Orden que estaba así, lo confirme cuando solo chistó molesto y abrió la puerta de su cuarto, y solo dijo:

– Entra antes de que me arrepienta.

Yo sonreí pensando en la alegría que Yu no haya pensado en que podía dejarme afuera, pero él entrar a su cuarto, me alegra mucho que Yu no sea tan listo.

Una vez adentro vio ese cuarto con pocas cosas, un lugar aburrido que de decepciona cuando has hecho una variedad de cosas para entrar, como yo cuando fue la primera vez que entre. Fue tan decepcionante, pensaba que el cuarto era… no sé, otra cosa mejor que un cuarto con una cama, una silla, armario y una mesita de noche, fin. Tal vez esperaba ver cadáver de alguna persona o quién sabe. Oh bueno… pero la verdad es que era de esperar este cuarto conociendo como es Yu y…

– ¿De qué mierda quieres hablar?

Me distraje. Por un breve rato solo pestañe para intentar concentrarme y recordar de lo que estábamos hablando, cuando al fin mi memoria fotográfica me ayudo fácilmente, solo le vio por un rato más.

– Yu, ahora somos mujeres.

– Deja de decir cosas que ya sé, imbécil y si eso es todo lo que querías decir, entonces vete.

– No me dejaste acabar, –me queje– bueno… ahora somos mujeres, tú y yo, bueno yo al menos no quiero que la Orden sepa que yo… estoy así… siento que mi hombría se va a cada minuto.

Yu revolvió sus ojos, molesto con el comportamiento habitual de Lavi, era de esperar. Sentía que con cada minuto el papel de Lavi se quedaba más y dejaba de estar tan molesto, extrañamente eso pasaba.

– ¿Tú quieres que alguien sepa?

– No.

– Bien entonces necesitamos ayuda.

– ¿Ayuda?

– Sí, ayuda de alguien que sepa de este tipo de cosas.

– ¿Quién?

Yo sonreí y Yu frunció el ceño. Bien… solo había una persona que nos podía ayudar, para mí era obvio quién era y era obvio que para Yu no lo era. Él siguió viéndome como esperando una respuesta de mí parte, pero yo no decía nada, por lo cual él se enojó y chistó.

– Si eso es todo, ahora vete de mi cuarto.

– No… yo me voy a quedar ahí.

– No, tú te vas ahora idiota.

Negué con la cabeza, ya que no me podía ir puesto que si salía alguien me podía encontrar y… eso sería malo, entonces solo me acabe sentando en la única silla que había en el cuarto. Los ojos azules observaban cada movimiento que hacía… eso era algo incómodo. Yo sonreí.

– Yu… si me voy, les diré a todos que estás como una chica.

Yu me vio amenazadoramente.

– ¿Y quién te va a creer coneja?

Y ahí fue cuando me dolió en el alma las palabras que dijo Yu, de mis labios solo salió ese "Au…" y luego "Lavi" dramatizo la cosa. Yu, aunque no parezca, tiene sentido del humor, uno negro, uno oculto, si alguien es atropellado… para él eso sería la comedia y la verdad es que ese humor es raro, es como el mío, por eso en varias formas… me agrada hablar con alguien que solo gruñe y maldice.

– Eso es tan cruel Yu, no soy coneja… ni tampoco conejo –aclare antes que Yu me viera, diciéndome: "entonces si eres un conejo"– No soy ningún animal, además que si me van a creer, ya que tengo algunas fotitos… de ti así.

Aun cuando Yu es mujer… sigue dando el mismo miedo, cuando te agarra de las solapas y te ve con esos ojos azules que se tornan más oscuros, aun sientes que muy pronto va a sacar su arma y te va a degollar. Pero como siempre, el papel de Lavi ya está muy acostumbrado a las amenazas y/o situaciones de casi muerte con Yu, así que yo solo sonrió algo confiado, sabiendo bien que esta vez no voy a morir y en estos mismo momentos es cuando Yu solo me ve con más odio, con esos ojos que pierden todo tipo de brillo y solo son oscuros, sus ojos… solo dicen que está molesto.

– ¿Qué?, ¿Cuándo mierda tú…?

– Mientras tu rematabas a Komui –no desaparecía mi sonrisa- es ahí cuando saque las fotos, tengo varias fotos de ti y hasta en uno no estas frunciendo el ceño, oh que genial fue esa, te veías muy bonita Yu.

El agarre se fortaleció mucho, pero luego de unos instantes se suavizo, sus ojos dejaron de estar tan oscuros.

– ¿Si te dejo quedarte borraras esas putas fotos?

– Nop… solo no las mostrare a nadie.

– Entonces… no hay trato –me agarro más fuerte y puso a mugen en mi cuello, palidecí– Si te mato nadie verá esas mierdas fotos.

Yu no es tan listo y por lastima, eso hace que vaya más con la violencia bruta, aunque la verdad es lo que dijo… si sentía sentido a morir, ya que… bueno, sí tenía su lógica.

– Yu… por favor, recuerda que somos amigos y que si muero… nadie te ayudara a salir de esta mierda de fórmula de Komui –al ver el ceño fruncido de Yu, me di cuenta que él se dio cuenta que yo servía–.

Después de mis palabras, Yu me soltó, solo gruñendo y yo sonreí, puesto que seguía vivo y aún estaba en el cuarto. Solo que Yu, aun molesto, se echó en su cama gruñendo levemente, aunque no lo vi, me pareció que Yu cerró los ojos y quiso dormir… o fue mi impresión.

– ¿Quién es?

– ¿Eh? –pude escuchar el gruñido de Yu–.

– ¿Quién mierda nos va a "ayudar"?

– Ah… bueno, alguien que yo conozco, que tú conoces, que todo el mundo conoce. Esa persona.

Yu suspiró enojado.

– Eres muy imbécil.

Y entonces reí, Yu parecía cansado, no sabía por qué, tal vez se deba a que no durmió bien o le dolía la cabeza, aunque lo dudo, ya que nunca vi a Yu con alguna dolencia, jamás, ahora que lo pienso es raro, tal vez él se lo guarde y nunca se queje… puede ser… aunque una vez…

– ¿Quién es esa maldita persona?

Ahí note la mirada que me daba Yu…, al parecer se había levantado para el simple hecho de verme con esa mirada fría.

– Ya lo verás, solo hay que esperar que sea de noche para ir con… esa persona, ya que si salimos ahora corremos el riesgo de ser vistos, ya tuvimos mucha suerte de no toparnos con nadie cuando nos fuimos a tu cuarto. Así que, solo debemos esperar.

– No te vas a quedar en este cuarto tanto tiempo.

– Oh vamos, lo dices como si fuera algo malo, yo sé que en fondo te gusta estar conmigo.

– No me gusta estar contigo, eres un dolor de cabeza conejo y ahora aun más con tu voz más chillona.

– Ah… era por eso.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Nada, bueno, solo que te veo muy cansado… estas menos violento –sonreí–.

Yu me vio por un breve rato, parecía que yo dije algo malo, pero entonces fue cuando él solo gruñó algo y volvió a recostarse, otra vez me dio la impresión que cerró los ojos y quiso hacer como si yo no existiera. No tengo ninguna explicación para el motivo de ir a recostarme junto a él y ver que mi impresión era cierta. Yo estaba cansado, Yu estaba cansado… y esa es la razón por la que sin darme cuenta de dormí ahí, junto a Yu que había preferido hacer que mi presencia no existiera por ahí.

Solo puedo decir que cuando desperté… me sorprendió ver a un Yu durmiendo y a una manta encima de mí.

* * *

Sí… tarde, lo lamento, últimamente no puedo hacer historias… maldita sea mi inspiración que me abandona. Bueno como sea, aquí el primer capítulo de la historia, que es algo rara, XD.

La cosa es que ahora Lavi y Kanda son mujeres, ambos no quieren que nadie más se entere del hecho este, solo que Lavi quiere pedirle ayuda a alguien para que… les ayude con las "cosas de mujeres". La verdad es que no sé de cuantos episodios será la historia, solo que habrá comedia y que la pareja de va a ir desarrollando.

Espero que les haya gustado, sin más, hasta la otra.


	3. Chapter 3

De nuevo yo.

* * *

_**Capítulo 2.**_

_**De compras**_.

Estaba cansado, por aquellas imágenes repetidas en mi mente que me hicieron despertar en la madrugada, yo tenía sueño y estar con aquel idiota con la voz más chillona que nunca, hizo que me diera esa mierda que le llaman "dolor de cabeza", que es irritante por cierto. El conejo de mierda es muy parlanchín y parece que adora la idea de que yo lo mate o intente hacerlo, alguna veces pienso que cuando era niño el conejo se fue a golpear contra la pared hasta quedar imbécil de por vida. Al estar recostado en mi cama, intente hacer que así las horas pasen más rápido, cerré mis ojos para intentar pensar en algo, la verdad estar pensando en todo este lío de los recuerdos que no tengo muy claros, es algo molesto, pero debo hacerlo, aunque no quiera, ya que esa mierda no me deja en paz, ya que quiero saber si vi algo nuevo en esas imágenes inconclusas. El idiota, no habló más, por lo cual era raro, ya que en muy pocas ocasiones ese idiota se callaba, al abrir mis ojos para intentar ver si se murió o se fue, vi que el idiota estaba echado junto a mí, estaba durmiendo, su respiración era agitada y… parecía que tenía algún tipo de pesadilla, temblaba, el imbécil temblaba. Por un momento no me importo lo que temblaba, estaba a punto de despertarlo para decirle que se alejara o dejara de temblar, pero... no sé por qué dimite de la idea y… le puse una maldita manta encima de él para que dejara de temblar. Acabe por recostarme otra vez donde antes, yo estaba cansado y tal vez por eso… no tenía ganas de gritarle a alguien. Lo único que sé es que cuando abrí de nuevo los ojos, ya era de noche.

– ¿Yu?

Gire mi cabeza para ver a la persona que estaba llamándome y fruncí un poco el ceño al recordar que el conejo estaba en mi cuarto. Lavi sonreía como el idiota que era, parecía que también acababa de despertar. _Estaba muy feliz para haber tenido una pesadilla. _El conejo no habló más… y eso fue raro, ahí me di cuenta de que ese idiota estaba muy cerca de mí y que no sé cómo, la manta que le puse al idiota, estaba encima de mí.

– Gracias –acabó susurrando–.

– ¿De qué?

– De la manta, tú me lo pusiste ¿cierto?

– No.

– ¿No?

– No.

– ¿Entonces quién me la puso?

– No sé, ¿Quién me puso la manta a mí?

– Ah, ese fui yo, pensaba que tú me la pusiste... así que cuando me desperté, te tape con la manta, para que así no te haga frío.

– Nunca me hace frío.

El tarado hizo una mueca, estaba algo molesto, pero una molestia infantil, un berrinche, como de esos que siempre hace el conejo, con el simple hecho de parecer algo más serio, pero aun parece un niño. Mayormente cuando yo niego que hice algo (como esto, ya que si lo digo, ese idiota se va a poner feliz y va a decir: "Yu se preocupa por mí", que molestia) su cara cambia, se calla un rato, pero luego vuelve con su carácter infantil, estúpido.

– Debí adivinarlo, eres tan frío que no sientes frío, ¿Verdad hombre de hielo?

Ahí fruncí el ceño y empuje al idiota, que ahora que lo pienso, aún estaba muy cerca de mí, él se cayó al piso y se quejó, luego dijo que yo soy cruel y… mierda pura, la verdad ya no me importo.

– ¿Qué hora es?

Me encogí de hombros, no tengo reloj. Y Lavi vio por la ventana por unos minutos, la verdad es que no sé qué puta intentaba hacer en ese momento, pero de ver la luna se dio la vuelta y dijo:

– Ya debe ser más de media noche.

Y no, no sé como hizo para saber ese dato, la verdad no me importa mucho.

– ¿Y?

– Pues vamos –el idiota sonrió–.

– ¿A dónde?

– A un lugar de la Orden, vamos.

Fruncí el ceño.

– ¿A dónde mierda me quieres llevar?

– Oh, vamos, quiero que sea una sorpresa, solo te diré que es alguien que nos va a ayudar. Solo… sígueme y confía en mi ¿sí?

– Yo no confío en ti.

Fue ahí, cuando no sé por qué el pelirrojo cambio su mirada, antes estaba feliz, pero por un momento, corto, tal vez muy corto, el imbécil se vio sorprendido y… bah, que importa.

– Oh, eso duele Yu. Pero… tendrás que hacerlo –sonrió el hijo de puta– o si no te podré ayudar con tu problema.

Lo pate, después de todo, el imbécil seguía estando en el piso. Odio cuando ese idiota me quiere convencer de algo con ese "y si no…" que me jode. Aun no entiendo de dónde saca tantas ideas para convencerme. Lavi debería morir. El idiota conejo solo se quejó de dolor, mientras que decidía levantarse del suelo, para evitar una nueva patada. Volvió a decir lo cruel que era y algo de que era su amigo. Yo gruñí.

– Deja de hablar de una puta vez, conejo –fruncí el ceño– y dime si vamos a ir a ese lugar de una buena vez.

Fue ahí cuando el idiota sonrió grande y asintió. La verdad es que presentí algo malo.

…

Lenalee estaba despeinada, con los ojos entrecerrados, así que al vernos, solo pudo decir, muy enojada, que es lo que queríamos a esa hora. Yo no hable, el único que se molestó con ese comentario fue el idiota de Lavi, quien solo dijo: "Vemos y sabrás". Sé muy bien que Lenalee se rio al vernos, yo fruncí un poco el ceño, pero seguí sin decir nada. En ese momento solo pensé en como carajo Lavi hizo para desactivar la seguridad que había en el cuarto de Lenalee, puesto por ese idiota de complejo de hermana, tampoco pude evitar pensar que el idiota parecía tranquilo desactivando las alarmas y como Lenalee no se sorprendió al ver a Lavi en su puerta… ¿Acaso el conejo siempre iba al cuarto de Lenalee?, aunque eso no importa, la verdad.

– ¿Qué les pasó?

Tal vez Lenalee estaba tan adormilada que se olvidó la existencia de su hermano. Lavi estaba más molesto que antes.

– Oh nada, Lena, solo cambiamos de look, ¿Te gusta? –sí, el conejo se molestó y parecía que

– tú hermano nos botó una formula y así quedamos.

– Oh… ya veo.

– En fin, Lena, quiero hablar contigo y em… ¿Podemos pasar a tu cuarto?

No es la primera vez que veía el cuarto de Lenalee, ya que antes… ella me invitaba a su cuarto a jugar, eso era cuando ella era una niña tonta, así que no me impresiono –tanto– ver el cuarto lleno de la cara de Komui. Sigo diciendo que Komui no es el único loco en la Orden. El conejo idiota se sobresaltó mucho y dijo algo así como "Que miedo".

– Y yo que pensaba que Bak estaba muy obsesionado, por tener fotos de Lena –me susurró–.

– ¿Qué me quieres hablar Lavi?

Lenalee se sentó en su cama.

– Pues… que nos ayudes. Según Komui volveremos a ser como antes en… no sabe cuándo, pero no hay cura, solo debemos a esperar que se nos pase, así que… debemos pasar un tiempo así… por lo cual necesitamos ropa, pero ropa de chica, así que… necesitamos tú ropa.

– Yo no pienso ponerme la ropa de Lenalee –proteste–.

– ¿Por qué no?, ¿Qué hay de malo en mi ropa Kanda?

Fruncí más el ceño y… no sabía que decir para no alterar más a Lenalee, Lavi solo sonreía como un idiota.

– Todo.

– Oh, Yu, no seas así, solo ponte algo de Lena, no va a ser tan malo Yu.

Era odioso, joder que yo no quiero saber que soy una chica, según yo sería lo mismo, si no fuera porque ahora tengo dos… cosas en mi pecho y no tengo nada en mi entrepierna. Gruñí y solo vi como Lavi veía la ropa de la china, ese idiota parecía muy emocionado por ver la ropa de Lenalee, no sé por qué, también, ahora que lo pienso, estaba muy emocionado con eso de cambiarse de ropa… era algo raro. Yo me senté en la cama, no me daba ganas de ver nada del armario de la chica, con cualquier cosa estaría bien, mientras que sea ancho para no ver esas dos cosas.

– Lena… ¿También nos prestaras ropa interior?

Lenalee se sonrojo y pensó. Yo ya entendí a lo que venía esa felicidad que tenía el imbécil, me pare y golpe a Lavi en la cabeza.

– Eres un idiota pervertido.

– No es por eso, Yu, –era mentira– solo que… yo creo que es obvio que si necesitamos ropa, también tendrá que ser ropa interior y…

– Yo creo que sería mejor comprar ropa.

– ¿Eh?

– Es algo antigénico compartir ropa interior –sonrió ella– y con el dinero de la Orden, podremos comprar cuanta ropa que quieran.

Ahí fue cuando Lavi estuvo algo triste y yo solo sonreí un poco, algo que nadie sabrá, ya que el idiota no tuvo lo que quería. Lavi es un idiota pervertido, que lo único que piensa es en chicas y chicas, además que después de golpear a Komui, este imbécil intento auto-manosearse, me da asco.

– Está bien… Lena, compremos ropa.

…

Nunca salí de la Orden y mucho menos compre ropa. Jamás supe que había unos lugares donde hay un armario gigante* y la persona que va al armario, puede agarrar lo que quiera de la ropa. De seguro que tiene tanta ropa que no saben qué hacer con ella y por eso hacen que la gente se lo lleve. Esos dueños de los armarios gigantes deben ser unos pobres imbéciles que no saben qué hacer con tanta ropa, de seguro que no utilizan ninguna de esas prendas.

La dueña del armario gigante era una mujer vieja, que hablaba bien con Lenalee, no sé quién puta es, pero la verdad es que no me importa, ya que al vernos, la vieja solo nos dijo:

– ¿Tus amigas?

– No soy chica –respondía hacía tal insulto de la vieja esa, joder que de seguro que estaba ciega–.

– Eres una chica –me susurró el idiota–.

– No lo soy.

– Yu… ve a un espejo y luego hablamos.

Fruncí el ceño.

– Que no soy chica, joder, conejo de mierda.

– ¿Qué ya se te olvido la fórmula de Komui?

Mierda…

– Tsk…

– Si, son mis amigas –sonrió nerviosa Lenalee, no sé porque estaba así– quieren comprar ropa, pero… como que nunca lo hicieron –la vieja parecía sorprendida y la verdad eso tampoco comprendí el por qué, ya que yo antes nunca había ido a un armario tan grande– Así que me pregunto si las… podría a ayudar a ver ropa.

– Claro que sí puedo ayudar, pero lo principal sería ver un corpiño ¿cierto?

Lenalee asintió.

La vieja esa, nos vio, mejor dicho, me vio, estoy seguro que no me vio a los ojos, luego poso la mirada a un lugar del armario, en donde había cosas colgadas, no sé qué mierda eran esas cosas, pero parecían como un error de fábrica**.

– ¿Qué se llaman? –pregunto la anciana–.

– Em… pues… ellas son…

– Yo me llamó Lily –dijo el idiota, luego me vio– y ella… se llama Yu***.

Me sobresalte al escuchar mi nombre, fruncí el ceño.

– No me llames así, idiota, o te decapitare.

– Está bien, está bien, señorita Kanda.

Antes que matara a Lavi, Lenalee se puso en medio, sonriendo… eso era una advertencia. Apreté mis puños, molesto.

– No me vuelvas a llamar así, nunca más.

Lavi rió.

– Bien, Yu.

…

–Lena… no te enojes.

–No estoy molesta Lavi.

–Yo creo que sí estás molesta.

Acabamos comprando ropa y la verdad es que nunca más volveré a esos armarios gigantes, la señora hizo que me desvistiera – ¡maldita pervertida!– y luego me probara unas cuantas cosas, algunas eran cómodas, otras eran una mierda. Me hizo probar unas cosas que llamaron "ropa interior de chica", que… la verdad de eso nunca más volveré a hablar. En fin, gracias a esas cosas Lenalee se enojó, no sé muy bien las razones, lo único que sé es que "nosotras tenemos más pecho que ella" o algo así.

–¿Por qué crees que estoy molesta?

–Porque estas apretando la bolsa de ropa muy fuerte.

No sé cómo puta paso… pero el sol salió o estaba saliendo, así que Lenalee al ver el cielo más claro, solo dijo que ya era tarde y que si no se iba, su hermano se daría cuenta que se fue. Creo que Lenalee ya se había salido antes de su habitación.

Cuando ella se fue, el idiota me vio por un rato, ambos estábamos agarrando esas bolsas de ropa.

–Bien Yu, hasta aquí hicimos las cosas juntos, pero supongo que nos separamos ahora.

Ese idiota sonrió y yo solo estuve de acuerdo con ello, así que chiste camine más rápido a la Orden, Lavi creo que se a otro lado, la verdad es que no sé a dónde se fue… lo único que sé es… cuando intente irme más rápido, no pude, es más, sentía que ya no podía moverme más, hasta parecía que iba hacia atrás. Me moleste un rato y no comprendía qué carajo pasaba. Entonces me di la vuelta para ver si algo pasaba. Solo vi a Lavi… que le pasaba lo mismo.

Parecía que no podíamos separarnos.

* * *

Armarios gigantes*: Kanda… no sabe mucho de la vida, así que no sabe que es una tienda de ropa, así que lo llama armario gigante, ya que hay mucha ropa en un lugar y… bueno, eso.

Parecían como un error de fábrica**: Em… al no ver nunca un corpiño o bracear, o… como lo llamen por donde vivan, le parecía como un error de fábrica.

Yu***: Yu es unisex, puede ser tanto como de hombre como de mujer.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

No sé por qué, pero Kanda se me hace un poco más difícil de la manera en narración de primera persona, tal vez sea porque él no habla mucho y no sé cómo explicar muchas cosas, ya que él le vale la mayoría.

Llegó mi amor a esta historia, no sé por qué, pero ahora la amo más que a mi otra historia "matrimonio", quien diría que sería así, XD. Así que voy a intentar hacer lo que hice con "matrimonio" que es… solo hacer esta historia hasta acabarla, aunque… esa historia aun no acabo y… en fin, pronto la acabare, solo falta dos capítulos. Así que, tal vez muy pronto salga otro capítulo.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos pronto… supongo.


End file.
